The present invention is related to a novel roller blind structure, including a blind body made up of an extension piece of a proper length preset at the lower section thereof to be wound backwards and led upwards to be levelly fixed to the inner wall of an upper beam thereof, and a counterweight member precisely retained at the curving turn of the blind body thereof to neatly separate in space the extension piece thereof from a decoration piece disposed at the front section of the blind body wherein both the extension piece and the decoration piece thereof are respectively equipped with a plurality of light-passable areas alternatively arranged with a plurality of black-out areas; whereby, via the winding operation of a roller shaft mounted at the upper beam thereof, the blind body can be flexibly adjusted to have it both ways with partial light and partial black-out effect at the same time, or to display in a complete black-out status for light control and privacy purpose to achieve best using condition and versatile changes of the present invention.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional roller blind 10 is made up of a blind body 11 simply wound around a roller shaft 12 and suspended downwards there-from. A counterweight member 13 is led through the bottom edge of the blind body 11 and retained therein. In the rolling or unrolling operation thereof, the blind body 11 is directly suspended downwards at the underside of the roller shaft 12 in a single piece. Thus, the blind body 11 is rather monotonously made in either a light-passable fabric or a black-out fabric without the versatility to have it both ways.